harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Lily Potter and the Return Of Some Crappy Peoples Chapter 6
''Where are you Christmas, What is this Letter, Why wont it quit poking me???-'' Christmas morning was good. The entire Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as the Gryffindor team was here, curtoesy of my mum. Thank you so much mother, why did we ever doubt that we wanted that. EVER?????? Every one had eaten and presents had been opened, and I was just lying on the couch, with Lawrence at my feet, (I am a five foot four inch 11 year old, so you know that this couch is long), when Albus's owl, Arlinson, was pecking at the window. When I looked up to look, I said "Albus make your bloody owl shut up." Lawrence smiled. Albus didn't. "Oh, Shut up!" he through open the window, which let in a gust of cold air from outside that had everyone yelling at Albus. "Oh fine!" he said, throwing the mail into the air. I caught it and saw how the letter was addressed. Ms. L. Potter #12 Grimauld Place, London, UK. The couch in her sitting room. Personally I thought that the letter was from Hogwarts, so I opened it. I couldn't have been more wrong. I opened the letter and when I finished I screamed. Everyone thought that it was a bomb, but I read it aloud. The couldn't believe it. "Dear Ms. Lily Potter-'' ''After being graciously invited to your cousin and godbrothers wedding this past day, I witnessed you and Mr. Diggory's rendition of Burno Mars's "I wanna Marry You" I was stunningly impressed that an eleven year old could pull off such a song. I would like to make a deal with you. If you can pull together a band (Guitar, Bass, Drums) or a Piano/Keyboard and Guitar duo, and write your own full album, I would be willing to sign the entire party and make you extremely famous. If you can include your father's signature, we would love to have you for a conference on New Years Eve day at 11:00 for a meeting. We hope to see you there! Sincerley-'' ''Kaylnn Grenetira Founder and President of Golden Wand Records KATHRYN!!!!!!!!!!" We both started jumping down and screaming because we both knew that I was a guitarist and she played piano. WERE GONNA BE FAMOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''authors note- There will be no more chapters of the ffn for a wile as i wish to write all of the songs from the first album before i gradually add in all of the songs, that will all be debuted in an album in LPATROML (fourth year) I know that one of the songs will be called "Caution, Objects In The Mirror May Be Closer Than They Appear" I will attempt to make a real music video for each song and i hope that this will become my first real life album. If you have any ideas, for album titles, lyrics or song titles i would love to hear them!!!!!! ILYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''peace out peoples! 00:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts